Broken bones aren't fixed with broken glasses
by sherlocks-skeletal-warlock
Summary: Prompt 60: Drink. After Kyoya's father comes home drunk and takes his anger out on his youngest son, Kyoya flees to a bar somewhere he doesn't know and drowns his own sorrows with calls to Tamaki. Oneshot. Kyomaki. Kyoya x Tamaki


**A/N: I love this pairing. It's my favourite. Sorry for any OOCness in Kyoya but he is drunk/hungover, mainly. Prompt 60: Drink**

Broken bones aren't fixed with broken glasses

Kyoya practically falls out of the Ootori household, limping as fast as he can away from the door. His shaking fingers skitter over the keypad of his cell, texting his driver to come meet him at the door. Idly, he brushes the bloodied hair off his forehead, wincing as he hears his father holler his name from inside. He's been drinking, he tells himself, furiously trying to excuse his father's actions but then, when you are stood outside your own home, running away from the bruises that are blooming on your back, it's hard to convince yourself of anything. Just as Kyoya's father runs out to grab his youngest son, the driver pulls up and the boy slips into the back.

"Drive," he croaks, voice wrecked from screaming. "Into town." And the car pulls off, leaving the head of the Ootori family yelling after them.

Soon, Kyoya tells the driver to stop and gets out of the car, in the middle of the city, where his father would never think to look amidst the dark back alley pubs and unsavoury establishments. Pulling his black jacket tighter around him, the boy lowers his head and slips into a bar, sighing. He needs a drink. Despite the fact that he's underage, the barman serves him and the teen downs the burning liquid without even checking what it is. The choking alcohol does nothing to lessen the fuzziness in his head but does numb the pain somewhat…

Three drinks later and Kyoya is smashed. He's vaguely aware of it as he punches Tamaki's number into his cell and waits for an answer. When none comes, he leaves a tearful message on the voicemail,

"T-Tamaki, h-hey… It's, it's me, Kyoya. I don't know where I am or what time it is but… but I thought I should call you. I gotta, gotta tell you a thing. Call me back… please?" Kyoya doesn't remember much after that.

…

Tamaki wakes leisurely as the sun streams through his curtains. Smiling, he sits up and picks up his cell habitually. The smile drops when the French teen realises he has 10 missed calls and four messages from Kyoya. Quickly, he listens to them.

"T-Tamaki, h-hey… It's, it's me, Kyoya…"

"H-Hey, so, guessing it's… it's sorta late. My dad, he, he was drinking again. I can't go home and I-I'm scared, Tamaki, please. C-Call me." Tamaki winces at the second message. He can hear the slur in Kyoya's voice and quickly plays the third.

"Tamaki… I love you. I… I thought I better tell you." Now, the blonde is even more worried. Even drunk, Kyoya sounds a mess, terrified and alone. With trembling fingers, he plays the last message.

"D-Daddy… I'm scared. I'm so scared, Tama… P-please… I don't want to go h-home… Please." Immediately, Tamaki checks what time the last message was sent and winces. 4:37am. Without a second thought, he calls Kyoya, waiting impatiently. He nearly cries when his call is answered with a groggy,

"Mm, T-tama?"

"God, Kyoya, where are you?"

"Mm… I don't, don't know. Somewhere in town. M-my head hurts…"

"Kyoya, Kyoya, listen to me, can you walk?" There is shuffling from the other end of the call and then a groan of pain.

"N-no…"

"Um, describe where you are to me."

"S'a street. Small. There's, there's a bar. It's called, uh, New City Line… Think, think I'm round the back."

"Okay, I'll call your dad-"

"No!" Kyoya's outburst surprises Tamaki, but what surprises him more is how upset the teen sounds. "N-Not my family… They can't know."

"O-Okay, I'll call Haruhi, she's the closest, and she'll know what to do. Don't move, Kyoya."

"O-Okay, Tamaki."

"I'll find you. Stay there!" Tamaki hangs up with shaking fingers and calls Haruhi without hesitation. Waiting for her to answer is agonising and the French teen paces, thinking about what Kyoya said in his voicemails.

"Senpai?"

"Haruhi! Have you heard of a bar called the New City Line?"

"Um, yeah, it's in town. Why are you asking Senpai? We're not going there."

"No, no. Kyoya's there, can you direct me?"

"Kyoya-senpai? But why?"

"No time to explain, I just need to get there!" By now, Tamaki is in the car, gesturing his driver out, and relaying Haruhi's directions.

"… And it's on the left."

"Thank you, my darling daughter." Tamaki hangs up before she can ask any more questions. He can't sit still as his driver navigates the streets, Kyoya's words haunting him.

_I love you… I thought I better tell you… I'm so scared… I don't want to go home. _What did he mean? What was wrong?

Tamaki leaps out the second they reach the bar and pelts through an alley, round the back. There is a huddled person in the corner and he scrambles over.

"Kyoya!" The huddle raises its head and the French teen immediately kneels before the Japanese boy.

"T-Tamaki…" Kyoya looks horrific. His glasses are cracked and his hair is matted with blood. His eyes are bloodshot from drinking and crying and his hands shake uncontrollably. Without hesitation, the host club king scoops his vice president into his arms and carries him round to the car, biting his lip hard. This might take some time to heal.

…

When Kyoya wakes, it is dark. He moves a little and realises he's in bed, not his own though. Blinking open his eyes, he's met with the sight of Tamaki's room and that calms him. So Tamaki finding him wasn't a dream. Slowly, he tries to sit up, whimpering in pain and places a hand on his chest, feeling bandages.

"Ah, you're awake." The Japanese teen tilts his head and sees Tamaki sat in a chair beside the bed, looking up from the book he was reading. There is no mistaking the concern in his eyes. "How are you feeling?" Kyoya doesn't think there is a word to describe it and merely replies with a grunt,

"Ugh…" That brings a smile to the French teen's face.

"That good, huh? My doctor came over and sorted you out… Kyo… Your father did that to you?" Kyoya doesn't speak for a long moment, slowly trying to reassemble his mental barriers.

"Yes. I have dealt with it before. It is only bad when he is drinking."

"Kyoya, you can't live like that. He could have killed you!" The Japanese teen winces at the thought.

"I-"

"No," Tamaki says firmly. "You'll stay here until you heal and then… we'll sort something out." Kyoya considers arguing but he's too tired and to be honest, staying with Tamaki sounds better than anything else.

"Oh, and Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too." Kyoya's eyes widen at the statement and he smiles, somewhat ruefully at the memory of the drunken call.

"I love you too."


End file.
